


Venom Prompts

by Tere706



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Accepting Prompts on Tumblr, Dancing Prompt, F/M, Fluff with Eddie and Reader, More tags to be added with additional prompts, Rating will probably change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tere706/pseuds/Tere706
Summary: I'll be posting fulfilled prompts from my Tumblr blog here. Tags and rating will change as I work through prompts.





	Venom Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> First fulfilled prompt! Ended up being Eddie/Reader centered, but it's still really cute. 
> 
> It ended up being a bit short, but I may be doing a sequel in the future for it.

You felt your foot start tapping, almost against your will. Fighting the music was impossible. Your hips started to sway to the beat. Ah well, it’s not like anyone could see your crappy dancing. You hummed along, using your foot to kick the dishwasher closed.

 

A twirl had you facing the refrigerator. You pulled out the tray of seasoned scalloped potatoes and the bowl of marinated steaks. Tonight was date night, Eddie would be home in a little over an hour. The tray of potatoes got set in the stove. You started preheating a pan for the steaks, shuffling from side to side as a new song came on.

 

The butter in the pan started sizzling and you began to hum along while placing the steaks into it. You pushed off the stove into another one footed twirl. It was going to be a perfect evening. Too many of your date nights had been ruined. You had bought a nice table cloth and fancy candles for the table. It was going to be romantic if it killed you!

 

You were distracted by the music and your thoughts. That was why you didn’t hear the door to the apartment open. You squeaked in terror as hands closed around your waist and tugged you off balance suddenly.

 

“Whhaa?!?”

 

You fell back up against Eddie’s chest. He was grinning broadly down at you.

 

“Hey, I got done early.” Eddie looked so pleased himself for catching you off guard.

 

You frowned up at him, head tilted back against his chest to look at him. “You scared me half to death, Eddie. I… I didn’t think you’d come home so soon.” Suddenly you realized he’d caught you dancing in the middle of the kitchen and your face heated up.

 

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed.” Eddie turned out around and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. “It was cute.”

 

“Ugh!” You shoved lightly against his chest. “Let me turn off the music.”

 

Eddie suddenly grinned down at you, shifting his grip to your arms. “Oh no, I think I need to prove this to you.” He turned, pulling you along with him.

 

“Eddie… come on…” It was too silly and sweet, dancing in the kitchen with your boyfriend. Your chest felt tight with warmth and you couldn’t stop the grin spreading across your face.

 

The song ended and you tried to tug your hands away.

 

“Nuh uh.” Eddie pulled you close against himself as the next song started. “Come on, you like this one.” He wasn’t wrong, it was an up beat, slightly swing song.

A laugh bubbled up as he twirled you around the kitchen. You both shuffled to the right and left before he spun you away with one hand and then drew you back in.

 

“Eddie! I don’t know how to really dance!” You laughed happily, clinging to his arms as he turned again.

 

“So? It’s just us, who cares how we look? Besides, I can teach you.” Eddie was grinning broadly and you loved the sight of him so carefree in the moment. If dancing with you could make him look so full of light… yes, it was something you wanted to do more often.

 

_“Let’s go make a final mistake. Mess me up for old times sake. Take me, take me, honey take me dancing out all night! Take me, take me, come on taking me dancing one last time~”_ You happily sang along with the song.

 

Eddie dipped you down at the end. He pulled you back up and gently ran his fingers up into your hair while you both panted softly.

 

“See, was that so bad?”

 

“No, it was fun.” You leaned up and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

 

Eddie dropped one hand to the small of your back and pulled you in close, deepening the kiss. You nearly banged your forehead against his as you jumped and pulled back, bouncing on your toes.

 

“Black Betty! I love Caravan Palace.” You grabbed his hands, pulling them back and forth and bouncing a little in place.

 

He looked amused and surprised, grinning wildly at your excitement. “What kind of music is this?”

 

“Electro-swing!” You let go of his hands and jumped back a few inches, hips twitching back and forth and head bobbing slightly to the beat of the song.

 

Eddie laughed and grabbed at your hands again, spinning the two of you around. He was quick to pick up on the beat, shifting you back and forth and adding little spins in. You pushed in a step closer, driving him back and he returned the move on the next beat. By the time the song was done you were left near breathless between the movement and the laughter. You leaned back against the sink and stared at Eddie.

 

“Gods, you’re beautiful.” Eddie murmured.

 

You could feel your face heat up again. “You have to teach me some real dances.”

 

Eddie gave a little bow. “My pleasure.”

 

It was a perfect moment, the two of you glowing with joy and exhilaration from the dance.

 

**“THE FOOD IS BURNING.”**

 

“The steaks!”

 

~

 

In the end you shared a candlelit dinner of take out pizza and tater tots with your boys. And you couldn’t have been any happier to share the moment with them.  


End file.
